


when the sky turns to the color of tin

by radiantflesh



Series: the wolf steve thing [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Snow, Werewolf Steve Rogers, a convenient storm which is def not a shameless plot what plot device, a short nice story, steve rogers number 1 cuddling enthusiast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantflesh/pseuds/radiantflesh
Summary: Steve is antsy for days before the storm hits. He growls and whines every time Bucky so much as sets a foot outside of their cabin, then sticks to Bucky’s side like a temperamental shadow every step of the way as Bucky goes about his usual errands.





	

Steve is antsy for days before the storm hits. He growls and whines every time Bucky so much as sets a foot outside of their cabin, then sticks to Bucky’s side like a temperamental shadow every step of the way as Bucky goes about his usual errands. Bucky doesn’t get it until the third morning, when he wakes to a dim cabin and spots massive clouds in the distance outside, blanketing the horizon in a roiling sweep of grey. They’d gotten into a routine, so that if Bucky wasn’t already sure he’d lost his marbles playing house with his fucking - wolf  _ mate _ , then he could almost say they’d reached a new normal. Steve would wake Bucky at some ungodly hour every morning, sniffing and nudging at him until Bucky turned on his belly and offered himself. When he was satisfied Steve would leave for most of the morning as Bucky slept. Then Steve would be back in time to nap or watch Bucky as he went about his day; fixing breakfast and sweeping up the interior and bringing in more firewood. Most days they’d leave together in the afternoons. Bucky couldn’t run as fast as Steve so he had to trudge along in his snow boots to fill up water from the frozen stream, cursing at the way Steve’s tongue would loll out in silent laughter, watching the graceful impact of Steve’s paws against the blinding, packed snow. Or he’d follow Steve’s bounding stride to his latest kill, Steve’s sharp teeth glinting as his mouth opened in a wolfish grin.

But this morning he’d almost bodily kept Bucky from leaving, growling and whining as Bucky slipped his coat on and trundled out the door. Now, they’re about a mile out when Bucky hears the first distant rumble, smells the sharp, cold turn the wind takes as it picks up and sweeps across the valley. He’d tried once to go out as far as he could, to see the opening in the mountains where they’d first traveled through when Steve was still - Steve. But the pass was snowed in, blocked, and this storm looked like nothing Bucky had seen before, like it might bury them where they stand. 

Steve growls warningly, a little  _ I told you so _ , blatant enough that Bucky frowns in irritation as he tries to walk faster through the cutting wind, quickly gaining speed, back towards their cabin. He doesn’t think it’ll catch them, it’s far enough away, Bucky wagers, until what feels like five seconds pass and suddenly the dark mass of clouds seems to have bolted across the sky.

Steve’s growls and yips grow more insistent as they make their way back. He leaps through the snow and back again, alternating between nudging at Bucky with his nose and tugging at his clothes with his teeth. The massive clouds seem to pick up in pace as they approach, rolling across the sky. The wind takes on a sharper bite, pushing bodily against Bucky so his feet are yanked in the air as he sets them down one by one.

“Fuck, okay, I see it,” Bucky mutters out as Steve whines and tugs at him again. He squints through the cutting wind, snow slanting sideways as the storm approaches. This was a dumb fucking mistake, and as soon as he thinks it Bucky has to bite down hard on his tongue so he doesn’t say it out loud, but Steve was right. His big dumb wolf knew what was coming from three days ago and Bucky in all his stubbornness and ignorance with his blunt dumb nose had insisted on venturing out anyways. 

A clap of thunder booms through the valley, nearly deafening in its ferocity and setting Bucky’s heart crashing into his ribcage. Like a signal, the pelting snow turns instantly into a blinding flurry, so that all Bucky can see is a blanket of white through his slitted eyes. He has a moment of panic, washing through his veins like ice before he’s pulled down hard on his side. He lands with a gritted-out, pained sound. Then Steve’s teeth are sinking into the scruff of Bucky’s coat like he’s an unruly pup, and Steve’s strong legs are eating up the distance as he drags Bucky quickly through the storm.

*

Steve keeps growling, breath steaming out of his nostrils as he watches Bucky latch the door closed. They’d made it just in time, the dark clouds sweeping overhead as Steve dragged Bucky to the door, growling at him as he fumbled the latch with his frozen, mitted hands. The door bangs in place but holds, double locks and big wooden bolt keeping it shut. Bucky’s breathing hard as he turns around, nearly dumb with shock. He’s brought back down with the great hulk of Steve’s approaching form, growling under his breath as he yanks at the front of Bucky’s coat. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Bucky breathes out, and tugs numbly at his mittens, throwing them to the ground and working to extract his heavy limbs from his coat as quickly as possible. Steve only backs down slightly once Bucky shoves at his insistent muzzle and tells him to  _ give him some room, dammit _ . He growls belligerently but takes a step back, shaking his head to heave his great coat back and forth, shedding drops of melted snow everywhere. 

“Ugh,” Bucky says, as he pulls out of his pants one leg at a time, specks of water hitting his bare chest. Steve’s growl is a low rumble deep in his massive chest, like a homicidal engine as he herds Bucky to their bed as soon as Bucky’s peeled off his now wet socks, toes feeling like miniature blocks of ice attached to his feet. 

Bucky’s shivering so bad he can’t even open his mouth to snark back at Steve, too stupidly cold to do anything but climb into bed. He pulls the heavy pile of covers over himself and bundles himself into a blessedly dry but still frozen burrito. Steve watches from the bedside before carefully stepping up onto the bed, it’s durable frame creaking under their combined weights. He stands over Bucky’s huddled form then settles down on top of him ever so carefully; a great, big, furnace like heat that covers Bucky nearly head to toe. 

“Mmmm,” Bucky lets out, groaning deep in satisfaction as Steve’s warmth and weight settle on top of him, pressing him down solidly into the bed like the world’s furriest heating pad. Bucky closes his eyes under the weight, humming out in pleasure as Steve’s heat sinks right down to his bones. When sensation’s returned to his limbs he tugs his arms free from the blankets and sinks his fingers into Steve’s fur, massaging at Steve’s neck and pushing them up to scratch behind his ears. Steve’s mouth opens in a happy pant, tongue lolling out as Bucky continues petting at him. 

“Like that, don’t you,” Bucky asks in a low mumble, fingers digging into a spot that makes Steve’s eyes scrunch up in pleasure. As he massages his fingers around and stares up at Steve, Bucky’s hit suddenly and totally with a surge of affection, making his chest feel tight and heavy and his eyes go wet. It’s terrifying in its depth, in it’s deep reaches, the way he loves and needs and has completely accepted this Steve, the way he can never explain this to anyone, the lengths he’s gone for his mate. Steve must sense something, in that eerie, alien way he has of knowing things Bucky can only guess at, because he whines and leans down to lick at Bucky’s cheek. 

“Ugh,” Bucky says. He jerks his head to the side but Steve is insistant, nosing and licking at Bucky’s jaw and neck. 

“Okay, okay. I’m fine, quit it,” Bucky grumbles. He shoves at Steve’s head ineffectually until Steve gets the picture and subsides on his own, head dropping down to settle on his front paws so that his lower body is mostly still covering Bucky but he isn’t completely crushing him with his weight. The curve of his eyebrows go up as he raises them to keep his eyes on Bucky, so earnestly beseeching in all his doggy worry that Bucky instantly melts. Bucky keeps petting at him until the warmth and the howl of the storm outside lull him into a shallow sleep.

*

Bucky wakes in the dark to the storm still raging outside. He’s almost sweating under Steve’s heat, covers a suffocating pressure. He coughs and sits up to pull a few layers of blankets off. Steve stirs beside him, the wet touch of his nose pressing at Bucky’s naked arm and side, sniffing at him curiously. 

“I’m fine. Too damn hot,” Bucky mutters, then he lets out a huff of laughter at the absurdity. Encouraged by the sound and Bucky’s movement, Steve shuffles in place, nose returning to sniff at Bucky’s neck, pushing at him with an insistent press of his snout. 

“Oof. Okay, alright,” Bucky says quickly, holding a hand out as he wriggles in place. He extracts his legs from the covers as fast as he can and slips a hand back between the mattress and headboard, reaching for their quickly diminishing bottle of lube, with the way Steve fucked like he was on a deadline. Bucky preps himself quickly, slicking up his fingers and reaching between his legs to sink them into his hole. 

“Ahh, fuck,” he sighs out, anticipation and desire coiling tight in his belly. He’s warm all over from Steve’s heat and he’s revved up in no time, thinking about that first delicious press in, the way Steve  fucked him so good with his slick cock, the way Steve stretched Bucky’s hole out and made him come again and again on that fat knot. 

Steve whines in excitement, snout dipping between Bucky’s legs. He licks out at Bucky’s moving hand in anticipation, the hot slide of his tongue wet over Bucky’s fingers and at his hole.

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky breathes out encouragingly, fingers pistoning and and swiveling around hastily. “Just getting it ready for you. You want that pussy don’t you, baby.”

Steve huffs out a heavy breath in agreement, mattress jostling beneath him as he sits up and back, the slick, red tip of his dick slipping out of its sheath between his legs. 

“Fuck, yeah, “ Bucky breathes out, gaze slipping down to eye Steve’s fattening length, lust striking through him in a sudden bolt. He heaves the covers off and scrambles onto hands and knees, opening his legs wide as he can and tilting his ass up. He grabs two pillows, stuffing one under his chest and gripping the second in his arms so he can steady himself and have something to rest his head on. Steve’s already crouching in place over him, the hot, wet tip of his cock glancing off Bucky’s hole as he tries to gain purchase. 

“Come on, Steve. You got it, baby,” Bucky says encouragingly, gripping at his pillow and rocking back eagerly, tilting his hips down so his ass opens up. 

He hears a hint of Steve’s growl before his cock finally catches at Bucky’s entrance and presses in, a brief pause followed by a powerful thrust that sends its slick, thick length plunging into Bucky’s gut. 

“Ohhh, god. Oh, yeah,” Bucky groans out throatily, head tossing back and forth as Steve jams his dick fully in, seating himself as far as he can go. Pleasure blooms in a pulse through Bucky’s heavy groin. His dick swells where it hangs between his legs, balls throbbing. “Ohh fuck, yeah.”

The mattress dips as Steve steadies his big paws on either side of Bucky, completely covering him with his massive body. The silken strands of his coat sweep in a gentle whisper against the heated skin of Bucky’s back and ass, making him shiver and his nipples go tight. 

“Breed me, come on, baby. Nail that cunt,” Bucky whispers back at Steve, trying to wedge his ass back on the fat length of Steve’s cock. It feels so insanely good every time, his blood pounding hot through his body, all of his senses centering on the raw length of wolf-dick breeding his ass. Steve makes a responding sound, a happy, panting whine before he’s thrusting in and out in a few testing motions that rock full-body groans out of Bucky’s throat. Then Steve’s picking up the pace steadily, pushing higher and higher cries out of Bucky’s open mouth.

“Uh, uh, oh god, oh yeah,” Bucky lets out, arms clutching tight around his pillow as Steve starts to really work his ass, the base of his cock swelling with every thrust in. Bucky’s swollen, aching cock drools a steady line of precome as Steve fucks Bucky’s hole, pushing out another stream with every pass against Bucky’s prostate, pleasure radiating out from his ass and through his entire body. Bucky has to steady his forearms against the mattress as Steve picks the pace up, jolting Bucky bodily against the bed. Steve’s swelling knot begins to pop in and out of Bucky’s ass, sending an incredible white-hot wave of pleasure through Bucky with every pass. 

“Uh, god. Oh, fuck, knot me, Steve. Do it. Knot your bitch’s hole. Breed me, baby,” Bucky cries out in a slurred rush, pushing back with his hips on Steve’s knot, anxious for the fat press of it inside him. Steve growls as he continues pistoning his hips, the hot rush of his breath against Bucky’s neck and back, the heat of him enveloping Bucky all over.

“Uh, uh, uh, uh,” Bucky grunts in time with Steve’s thrusts until Steve finally plunges his dick in one last time, shoving his giant knot up deep in Bucky’s ass. 

“Uhhhhh, uh, yeah. Oh, yeah,” Bucky says. He pushes up on his hands and plants them on the mattress, tossing his head back and pushing his ass down on Steve’s knot. His orgasm rips through him suddenly, and he shakes and grunts as his ass clamps down hard, fireworks going off in his hole as his cock sprays and jerks between his legs. Bucky’s mindless through it, eyes shut and head tossed back. Steve bites down gently on Bucky’s shoulder to steady him as he shakes, his thick cock jerking and wetting up Bucky’s insides as Bucky milks his knot. When he’s done Bucky whines and Steve lets go so Bucky slumps down to the mattress, chest and face mashed against his pillows. Steve licks at Bucky’s shoulder where his teeth have left tiny indents. He shuffles forward to settle against Bucky’s back and the movement jostles his knot inside Bucky.

“Ah, ahh,” Bucky cries out, as the pressure sets him off again. He shakes soundlessly, slumped down and boneless as his orgasm racks through him and his dick shoots, his gut unbearably tight as he comes. He’s only vaguely aware of Steve waiting him out, panting as he breathes and licking out at Bucky interminably. He comes a third time as Steve settles down further, blanketing Bucky from behind and nudging at him so Bucky turns and curls up against the hot, furry expanse of Steve’s chest. He dips one giant paw and pulls Bucky to him, the rough pads of his paw pressing between Bucky’s pecs. 

“Mmm, mmmm,” Bucky hums out as he swivels his hips, working Steve’s knot deep inside him. The pleasure is a deep, steady pulse that builds and breaks into miniature earthquakes every few minutes, so Bucky’s coming for a long time as Steve fills him up with come. 

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get sick of it, or over this, the insane pleasure Steve breeds into him and the way it stretches out after he’s fucked. It’s gonna be a damn mess afterwards like it always is but even that Bucky’s come to love, the full, heavy feeling of Steve’s come filling up his gut, and the nasty way it slides out of his fucked out hole afterwards. He loves Steve working his hole sloppy and stretched out; Bucky’s nasty pussy just for Steve, fitted and stretched around Steve’s knot. Bucky presses a palm down on his navel as he feels it every so slightly expand, and the pressure makes him hum out in pleasure, knocking a groan out of him. Steve dips his head down at the sound and licks at Bucky’s open mouth, giving him wet, encouraging dog kisses, licking into Bucky’s mouth and across his lips and jaw. The wind gives another raging howl outside, but it might as well be nonexistent for all Bucky is concerned. He lets Steve lick at him as he wriggles in place, enjoying the heavy, full feeling in his gut. Then he sighs, stretching happily in place, and turns his head away, finally satisfied for the moment. Bucky slips back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> We Don't Talk About The Buppies


End file.
